


Bottles Up!

by PlutoConstellation



Series: Sangi One-Shots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Beach Town, Choi San is a Panicked Gay, Couch Cuddles, Crushes, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, Love Confessions, M/M, Message in a bottle, One Shot, Sharing Clothes, Shy Choi San, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is a Confident Gay, Summer, Summer Romance, Summer storms, Wingman Jung Wooyoung, bottles, messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoConstellation/pseuds/PlutoConstellation
Summary: San is dared by his friend Wooyoung to write a message in a bottle and send it down the river, signed by him. What San doesn't know that this is actually a carefully orchestrated plan made by Wooyoung so San can get together with his crush, Song Mingi.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Series: Sangi One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754227
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Bottles Up!

"Wooyoung are you sure this is okay?" San's friend Wooyoung hovered over him.

"San it's fine, besides, what are the chances of anyone who knows you finding it?" Wooyoung pointed out. His friend had dared him to write a message in a bottle, a message to meet up with San at the local ice cream place. 

Just a fun little thing to make the long summer days go faster. 

"So, what are you going to write?" 

San put the pen to his chin and thought for a moment. He got an idea. San shooed Wooyoung away to get some privacy as he wrote the letter.

_To who ever gets this,_

_If you want, we could meet at Wave Ice Cream and have a quick snack. Maybe afterwards if you want, we could go for a walk on the boardwalk and watch the sunset. Sorry this is sappy, but that's how it is sometime. The date is June 26 at 6:50 PM. I hope to see you there._

_Choi San_

It was short but sweet. San rolled the paper up and tied it with a blue string. San passed the paper to Wooyoung and he put it into the bottle. The two of them walked outside of San's house and down to the rocks where the ocean was.

San glanced at Wooyoung. 

"Are you _sure_ this won't float away?" he asked. Wooyoung smiled. 

"Don't worry, we'll be tracking it till it either gets too dark or someone picks it up." San shrugged and pushed up his glasses.

"That sounds like a good plan." San took a deep breath and dropped the bottle into the water. It started drifting down smoothly. Wooyoung motioned for San to follow him and the bottle. They ran so far they soon got to the beach. 

The green bottle had gotten onto the shore and was now in the sand. Wooyoung and San hid behind a rock, waiting for someone to pick it up. A few people passed by but they didn't notice the bottle. Wooyoung had gotten bored and went onto his phone, but San still waited.

Someone finally picked the bottle up. San looked closer and... oh fuck. 

San shook Wooyoung. "Wooyoung! Look!" Wooyoung put his phone in his pocket and looked at who picked up the bottle.

"Isn't that Song Mingi?" he asked. 

"Yes it's Song Mingi!" San responded. Mingi was a classmate of San's, and his crush. Whenever San had to interact with him, he would short circuit and start spouting nonsense. And of course Mingi had to find it. Handsome, tall Mingi.

The two of them watched as Mingi pulled the paper out of the glass bottle. He carefully took off the blue string and untwined the paper. Mingi read it to himself. He then looked around. San and Wooyoung ducked behind the rock. 

San was about to have a panic attack. 

Mingi took the paper and string and left. Wooyoung peeked out and motioned for San to get up. 

San sprung up and started screaming.

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" he screeched. Wooyoung covered his mouth. San started to calm down and he sat on the rock they were hiding behind. 

"Wooyoung what should I do?!" San hollered as he shook Wooyoung. Wooyoung grabbed San's hand and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Go. To. The. ICE CREAM PLACE!"

San stuttered. "Whadja... huh?!"

Wooyoung stood up.

"San, this is the opportunity of a lifetime! You can finally ask Mingi out dude!" 

Wooyoung for once, was right. This was the perfect opportunity. If Mingi does go to Wave Ice Cream, and San is there too, he could finally confess his pent up feelings to him. San stood up and put a fist to the air.

"I will have a good night's sleep."

"Yah!"

"I will get nice and dressed up."

"Yah!"

"I'll wear my contacts."

"Yah!"

"Then I'll curl up on the couch and cry."

Wooyoung shook his head in confusion.

"What? NO! You're going to Wave Ice Cream at the required time and see if Mingi is there and I'll follow so you don't look like a fucking dork." San took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know man... can I do this?"

Wooyoung put his hands on San's shoulders. 

"Who are you?"

"Choi San," San responded begrudgingly.

"What are your usual confidence levels?"

"Ususally extremely high."

"Sannie, you can do this! You and Mingi will be together by the end of the night I know it."

San nodded and put his glasses back on. "Okay Wooyoung, I'll do it."

* * *

Mingi couldn't believe it. He was going to see San in two days. Beautiful San. With his jawline and his beautiful hair. And those eyes, Mingi went crazy over how gorgeous San's eyes were. Mingi covered his face in embarrassment. His cheeks were getting all red now. Sure the letter said 'to who ever gets this' but Mingi picked it up. 

Maybe it was a prank. No, Wooyoung informed him to be at the beach at that time. But maybe... no. San and Wooyoung would never be such douchebags to do something like that. Mingi grabbed his phone and started texting his friend Hongjoong.

**Hongjoong 🐈**

**You won't believe what just happened!**

Mingi got an instant response. 

**Hongjoong 🐈**

**You won't believe what just happened!**

**Tell me all the tea 🍵🍵🍵**

**I'm going out with Choi San!**

**You mean voted sexiest senior at school Choi San?**

**Yes that Choi San!**

**Holy fuck you've been blessed by Cupid himself my dear**

**friend 🙌🙌🙌**

**Agghhh what if something goes wrong???**

**Nothing will go wrong**

**Hongjoong... what are you planning**

**Remember I'm the fashion king sis 💅**

**I shall assist you with looking hot as hell 💁**

**Oh Hongjoong what would I ever do without you 😊**

**You can thank me later 😏**

Mingi put down his phone and stared at the note. 

This was his chance.

Mingi could finally be with the man he loves.

He just hopes he doesn't fuck it up somehow.

* * *

**Woooooyoung**

**'kay how do I fucking look?**

****

**Like a fuckboy**

**Ahgshdjawsnja FUCK YOU**

**I'm joking you look amazing Mingi's going to**

**love it!**

**You think so 🥺**

**I know so 😉**

**Thank you 😊**

San was nervous as fuck but ready to go. He had his phone, his confidence, and prayers that everything goes well ready. The moment of truth has arrived. It was time. San was going to see Mingi. He walked outside and met Wooyoung. 

"So you actually think Mingi will like it?" San asked with a smile. Wooyoung nodded.

"Of course. You're a good-looking guy, and so is Mingi. You two will be great together." San took a deep breath. 

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Wooyoung dropped San off at the Wave Ice Cream. Now he was regretting every single moment. What if he says something that scares off Mingi? What if Mingi doesn't like how his fashion sense? What if Mingi doesn't come at all? 

San looked at Wooyoung who was giving him a thumbs up and a wide smile from his car. San gulped and and turned to the ice cream parlor. It was 6:54. Maybe Mingi wasn't co-

"Are you San?" a voice asked. San turned around and saw him, Song Mingi. He was wearing a blue shirt with a deep v-neck that looked like if the ocean jumped onto it. The shirt was tucked into white pants with a belt. Mingi had blue sunglasses on-top of his combed brown hair.

"Y-Yes," San stuttered. Mingi smiled at him, it was so warm and comforting. San could feel his face warming up. He probably looked like a strawberry right now. There was a few moments of silence between the two. San noticed how Mingi's cheeks looked a little redder than normal. 

"So, do you want to get ice cream now?" Mingi asked. 

San nodded. "That would be nice. Um, can I hold your hand?" _Wow San so smooth._ San looked down in embarrassment, but Mingi still held his hand. They looked into each other's eyes. San could scream. His crush was holding his hand, _his goddamn hand_! 

"So what flavor do you like?" Mingi asked as they walked into the parlor. San finally got his shit together and smiled softly. 

"I like chocolate and strawberry," San responded. 

"Okay then, I'll be getting cookies and cream." San liked the way Mingi was holding his hand. It felt safe and secure. They ordered their ice cream and left the parlor. The two of them walked towards the boardwalk. 

"So San, did you purposely put the bottle on the beach?" Mingi asked. San stopped licking his ice cream and looked up at Mingi.

"You mean the bottle with the message?"

Mingi nodded. "Yah."

"Oh, that was Wooyoung's idea."

Mingi leaned towards San. Their lips were extremely close. "Well I better thank Wooyoung next time I see him." San's mouth quivered.

"W-Why?" 

"Because then we wouldn't be together right now." San's brain was freaking out. Mingi was being extremely flirtatious. What should San do. Should he kiss him? Would that be coming on too strong? Before any reaction could come from any of them, San felt a raindrop on his nose. The two of them looked up to see storm clouds gathering.

"Fuck," San cursed. Mingi took San's hand and started leading him in the opposite direction. "Wait where are we going?"

"My house is nearby, you can spend the night there." 

_Spending the night at Mingi's?! Oh sweet god am I in a movie! Yep probably a movie._

* * *

Mingi and San rushed into his house. They were both drenched from head to toy. Their ice cream was also ruined. 

"Sorry the outing was cut short," Mingi breathed. San shook his head like a wet dog and smiled at Mingi.

"It's fine. We could watch a movie." Mingi poked his cheek.

" _You_ , take a shower first. I'll get some clothes for you." San nodded and went into the bathroom. Mingi grabbed San a oversized sweater and sweatpants. He left them outside the bathroom San was in and went to the other to take his shower. 

Once he was clean he went to the living room where San was sitting on the couch, cuddled up in Mingi's sweater. It was much larger on him then whenever Mingi wears it. 

"You did that on purpose," San grunted. Mingi sat down next to San and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. San's face turned a bright red color, starting from his ears down. 

"So, how about that movie." 

San leaned into Mingi. "Can I chose something?" he asked. Mingi nodded. They watched the movie but it soon became background noise. The two of them got closer together. Mingi held San in his arms. San's eyes were getting drowsy. San took the contacts he was wearing out of his eyes.

"I want to sleep now." Mingi paused the movie. He looked down at San.

"D-Did you have fun today?" Mingi asked. San got closer to him. Now Mingi was getting flustered. 

San nodded. "I'm glad I was able to be with you today Mingi." _Moment of truth Mingi, before he falls asleep._

"Um, San, I want to tell you something."

"W-What is it?"

Mingi looked at San, he cupped his cheeks in his hands. 

"Choi San. Since sophomore year of high school. The moment I laid eyes on you and your beautiful face, I felt genuine love and affection. From that day, I just wanted to hold you in my arms and give you every ounce of my love." San stared at Mingi. His widened and a smile crept onto his face. The smile Mingi made when he first saw him.

"I love you too, Mingi. I love everything about you, from your fluffy hair to the way you laugh. I want to be with you everyday Song Mingi." And then San kissed Mingi. Their lips against each other. San's lips tasted of chocolate and strawberry, the perfect combination. 

They pulled away from each other. San's eyes were full of love and admiration. Mingi pulled San against his chest and kissed the blue streak in his hair. 

"Good night, San."

"Good night Mingi."

San fell asleep in Mingi's arms. A perfect way to end a long summer's day.


End file.
